


季舞

by bxhkf



Category: qx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxhkf/pseuds/bxhkf





	季舞

季舞

 

  
兄弟梗  
OOC属于我

 

 

啧。

马嘉祺的目光一刻不漏地跟随着面前那个背对着自己的同父异母的哥哥移动，单手撑着下巴像在沉思，脑子里却颠来覆去也只有那个与自己有几分相像的丁程鑫。

哥哥好像不知道自己这个样子有多诱人。  
微微皱着眉头，马嘉祺耐着性子等着丁程鑫找完书跑到门口递给来借书的同学，看着他慢腾腾地关上门一步一步挪到自己面前来。

“嘉祺，那我先去煮...”

转身还没迈出两步，丁程鑫就被起了身的马嘉祺拽到了怀里。

“哥哥，刚刚被打断的事怎么补偿我。  
而且——”  
情欲还没褪去的马嘉祺声音还带着一点沙哑，平日里不乖乖叫的称呼在这种时候总是格外受用，小哥哥白净的耳朵以光速变得通红，  
“——哥哥知道刚刚的自己有多诱人吗？”

马嘉祺低头轻咬住丁程鑫肉肉的耳垂缓慢地用自己有些尖锐的牙齿细细厮磨着，他的小哥哥一点也没有防备,不知道自己圆润翘挺的双臀甚至不用扭动都格外诱人，更别说丁程鑫刚刚只顾一头扎进书堆里，只留下一个屁股在外面扭来扭去。  
穿着短裤露出来的白皙的大腿，每一次扭动带动的裤腿上滑所露出来的一点点白嫩皮肤，都让马嘉祺看得下身发硬。

解开丁程鑫上衣的扣子，马嘉祺低着头用自己湿热的口腔把粉红色的乳头包裹起来，舌头是温热的，把小小的肉粒推来顶去还是不是用牙齿去咬磨。

丁程鑫无法忍住胸前蔓延开的刺激,想要挣扎却被钳制住双手，只能在嘴上发出没用的哼唧声想要阻止弟弟，又难耐的弓起身子让这颗埋在胸前的脑袋给自己更多。

顶住哥哥发软的双腿，马嘉祺松开了丁程鑫的手让他乖巧地环住了自己的脖子,有些粗糙的指腹在哥哥纤细而又敏感极了的腰间摩擦着,一边舔咬着哥哥白皙的脖颈。

 

“不回答就是接受惩罚了哦？”

丁程鑫被玩弄得意乱情迷，眼神里因为情欲而充满了迷离,湿透的黑发紧紧贴在他的额前，张口发出的声音都是无意识地撒娇唔嘤，“什么？”

“要惩罚哥哥”

还没反应过来就被弟弟翻了一个身，趴在墙上的动作让他有些羞耻，马嘉祺才不管呢,一把就扯下了丁程鑫身上松松垮垮的运动裤和底裤。

丁程鑫本来就很瘦,宽松的运动裤在他身上根本就是情色道具，盘腿坐在地上的时候若隐若现的大腿根部撩人却永远不自知。

马嘉祺的双手扶在丁程鑫的腰肢上，让小哥哥的臀部微微翘起对着自己，强硬地撑开了他的臀瓣,只是用手指在外面轻轻的按压，迟迟没有下一步动作。

“唔啊..嘉祺不..不要这样”

“不要这样?”  
马嘉祺把脑袋靠近丁程鑫的耳边，故意把吐出的喘气都洒在哥哥敏感的耳畔上，双手覆上了丁程鑫那圆润又有弹性的屁股上。

丁程鑫的屁股不仅是翘,白皙而又带着满满的肉感，大手在上面用力蹂躏像在揉着白面馒头，时不时啪地一下在白皙的臀部上落下一个红红的巴掌印。  
除了色情，就是诱人。

丁程鑫哼哼唧唧地闷哼着，想要反抗的挣扎在马嘉祺的眼里都是充满骚气地扭动，坏心地在蹂躏臀部的时候用拇指有意无意地擦过那个紧闭着的穴口。

抓过丁程鑫紧紧握住的小拳头来到自己的身下，马嘉祺让哥哥嫩乎乎的小手握住了自己挺拔的性器，“这里，都是因为哥哥才会变得难受”

反手帮弟弟手淫不是容易的事情，更何况是一直被弟弟揉搓着臀瓣已经情难自制的丁程鑫。

重新把哥哥的手放回墙.上，马嘉祺低头看看自己早就已经湿漉漉的性器趾高气扬眼前还有一个步着几道红痕的小肉团,藏在股缝里的穴口被玩弄得一张一合有些湿润。

突然就想这样做了。

马嘉祺掰开了哥哥白皙的臀瓣挺腰把自己炙热的性器塞在了那道小缝里,突如其来的湿热感让丁程鑫委屈地惊呼了出来。

 

丁程鑫羞耻的捂住了自己的脸，却又因为双腿发软而只能扶着墙。这样做也让他觉得舒服。硬挺的阴茎一上一下地在小缝里摩擦着，炙热的皮肉还摩擦着那个已经湿透的小嘴，每一次抽动都让丁程鑫上面的小嘴也合不上地呻吟出声。  
难受地夹着自己双腿摩擦拳头握得更紧了，后面光被那样蹭着让他觉得格外空虚。

好想要..想要那根在身后的作乱的东西插进来，想要弟弟那湿热硬挺的阴茎插进来。

“唔进，进来...”

“嗯?哥哥说什么,我没听清？”

马嘉祺把脸凑了过去用手掐住丁程鑫纤细的下巴让他面对着自己张口,张开嘴含着了哥哥的下唇吮吸啃咬着，身下的动作一点也没有停下来的意思。

伸出舌头来舔掉了哥哥合不上的嘴上的唾液,马嘉祺的双手在丁程鑫的乳头上熟练地掐弄揉搓着。

“进来..唔..想要嘉祺插进来”

达到目的一样地露出了一个坏坏的笑容,马嘉祺开始按着哥哥的腰部将自己圆润粗大的龟头慢慢地挺入，异物的入侵让丁程鑫带着哭腔呜呜地喊叫起来。

炙热的阴茎深深地埋在丁程鑫窄小的穴口里，湿热的肠道像小嘴一样张张合合地吮吸着，后入让炙热进入到了更里面的地带。

马嘉祺猛地的抽动让硕大的龟头挤压在体内最柔软的地方，丁程鑫已经酥麻了的腰肢根本无法在动弹，穴口都是阴茎抽动时被挤出来的黏腻液体拍打出了白沫的交合处湿漉漉的,噗嗤噗嗤的水声淫靡地在小角落里回荡让人脸红。

丁程鑫觉得自己快要被快感逼疯了,浑身软绵绵地被马嘉祺扣住腰往后按,弟弟试图想要干到他最深的地方,圆润的龟头一次又一次地撞击都刻意落在最敏感的那一点。

哭喊着说不要了慢一点，丁程鑫发红的眼尾和湿润的沾着眼泪的长睫毛，已经分不清那是口水还是泪水,双颊泛红地哭喊的样子格外淫乱。

插到最深的时候穴口猛地缩紧马嘉祺没忍住在哥哥温暖的肠道里射出了滚烫的精液，射精后的丁程鑫浑身最后的力气都被抽空往后倒在弟弟的胸膛上。

顺从地偏过头去让弟弟亲吻，丁程鑫眼前的水雾消散开才看清马嘉祺好看的脸庞，眉头还紧紧地锁住，眼里的情欲还没有完全消散。

能这样在一起多久呢，丁程鑫眨了眨眼睛。

好像永远在输给心动，大概是从阳光明媚的那天初中毕业的马嘉祺站在台上演讲，金黄色的阳光打在他的脸上和着身上的蓝色制服，台下的丁程鑫和弟弟对上了眼。

他在笑吧。  
丁程鑫想着反正自己又不是身边簇拥着尖叫着痴迷着的女孩，却在下一秒弟弟如他所想地勾起一边嘴角盯着他腼腆的笑的时候慌乱的结束了对视。

——什么啊  
丁程鑫低着头砸吧着嘴在小声埋怨，手却忍不住附上胸口，心脏怦怦跳得厉害的感觉，是心动吧。

理智总输给爱呢。  
所以才会义无反顾地和弟弟在一起，想要用一层笼络一层的关系把优秀的弟弟永远和自己捆绑，生怕有一天世人和时间要来拆散。

“哥哥”  
像是看穿了丁程鑫的想法，马嘉祺再次吻上了小哥哥的双唇,湿热的舌头交缠在一起难分难舍，两个人紊乱的呼吸都打在对方的脸上,伸手用拇指摩擦着哥哥红肿的下唇。

马嘉祺把哥哥紧紧地圈进了怀里，  
“只会喜欢哥哥”

一直一直，都只会喜欢哥哥。

 

END.


End file.
